


Gold and Blue

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All unknowing, Mizael brought color into Kaito's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Blue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Gold and Blue  
 **Romance:** Mizael x Kaito/Kaito x Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 216|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'color'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #52, 201-300 words  
 **Summary:** All unknowing, Mizael brought color into Kaito's life.

* * *

Kaito had never given much thought to certain colors. They were simply there or they weren't, and he had nothing else to say on the matter. 

Until he met Mizael, and for the first time, _gold_ rang bright and true in his mind, far more precious than any coin could ever be. 

Gold slithered in living color across his hands when Mizael lay in his arms. Gold shimmered with the brightness of the dawn and brought the scent of the fresh woods and wild creatures to his nostrils. Gold was Mizael. 

But it was not gold alone. Sapphire blue, the shade of the sea and the sky, glimmered as well, with the bright defiance that Mizael brought into his life, the fierceness with which he fought, the passion that the beautiful Barian brought into all that he did. 

He could have spent a thousand years gazing into Mizael's eyes, if he didn't have so many better things to do, such as holding Mizael close, kissing him, aching for him in every way he could imagine. Mizael still didn't entirely understand how humans courted one another, and Kaito was hardly one to teach him, since he'd never actually done it himself. 

But they learned, together, and the gold and the blue burned bright in Kaito's mind, forever. 

**The End**


End file.
